The End
by Crawler
Summary: All things must come to an end, and the safety of the junkyard ends on a rainy day. Munkustrap must now face down his family. Ritzkin 11
1. Chapter 1

Title: The End (1/10)

Rating: PG-13 for things not in this chapter

Warnings: There will be character deaths

Notes: This is it. The end. The end of the Ritzkin Arc, the finale, as it were. This is where choices are made, fates are decided, and Leviticus (modeled after the Godfather), finally shows his face.

Will anyone survive?

I do not own Cats…

_**

* * *

**_

The End

* * *

"Munkustrap! Munkustrap, Munkustrap, Munkustrap!" Tumblebrutus came barreling through the junkyard, splashing through puddles as he called for the Protector. Munkustrap glanced up at the shouts, sighing and removing his paws from Demeter's waist.

"I'm sorry, Deme…"

"Duty calls," Demeter answered, leaning up to kiss Munkustrap's cheek. "I don't mind, Munkus. I'm glad the tribe is safe in your paws. You make _me _feel safe."

"You're an angel," Munkustrap purred, nuzzling Demeter's nose. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Stay dry," she murmured, kissing him softly.

Munkustrap left a blushing Demeter in his den as he stepped out into the rain to greet the youngest guardian. "What is it, Tumble?"

"Monniks!" Tumblebrutus gasped, pointing toward the junkyard entrance. "The whole tribe!"

Munkustrap's eyes widened, and he leapt into action. "Tumble, find Fleepit. Have his fleet alert Deuteronomy and Milton. I want Pollicle back-up. Demeter!" He shouted for his beloved queen. When she poked her nose out, he grasped her paw. "Gather the kittens and young queens in Jenny's den. Stay there until a guardian tells you it's safe."

With the arrangements made, there was nothing left for Munkustrap to do except go and meet the Monniks head-on. He really didn't want to meet his old family… but he had to. He was the Protector. It was his job to protect.

Munkustrap had been expecting the Monniks to be _invading _the yard… but they weren't. The entire tribe was sitting at the entrance, shifting their paws and scowling at the rain that hadn't stopped for five days now. Leviticus himself lounged at the forefront of the tribe, with the haughty Macavity standing alert by his right paw.

The Monniks were not alone. Alonzo and Admetus were standing in front of them, claws out, fur bristling. Mistoffelees was there as well, lightning crackling through his paws. He looked haggard, though, and his posture wasn't as straight and proper as it usually was. Munkustrap knew that Mistoffelees always felt exhausted when it rained, due to the fire element of his magic. Rain and cold were his worst enemies. Still, he was standing out here, protecting the tribe, despite being miserable. Munkustrap patted his shoulder.

When Macavity spotted Munkustrap, he stepped forward. Munkustrap tensed, readying for an attack, but Macavity merely bowed to him.

"Greetings, Jellicle Protector. On the behalf of Leviticus, Leader of the Monniks, I would request an audience with Deuteronomy, your leader."

Munkustrap felt a moment of panic as everyone stared at him. He didn't have much experience with formal language, and Macavity's smirk wasn't helping matters.

"No," he finally said. "You can speak with me, and I shall pass your message along, but I will not grant you an audience with Deuteronomy."

Macavity's smirk was fading, and he opened his mouth again, but it was Leviticus who spoke. The old tom rose to his feet, shaking water from his coat. "We come to you seeking asylum," he began. His voice was just like Munkustrap remembered it, quiet, raspy, and slurred with an accent that came from hanging around the quarters of mob family heads. "These constant rains have swelled the river. The low-lying areas of our lands are flooded. Our nurseries are completely under water. Our food is fleeing, running to the higher grounds of your Jellicle lands. We wish to follow, to keep our paws dry. At the very least, we are looking for shelter for our queens and kits, until the waters recede."

As Leviticus spoke, a sleek grey rat darted toward Munkustrap, ignoring the way dozens of Monnik eyes focused on it, and the way Monnik tongues licked Monnik lips. None of the Jellicles reacted in this way. They knew this rat wasn't food.

General Fleepit tweaked his whiskers in a salute to Munkustrap. "Alerts given, Precter!"

"Thank you," Munkustrap murmured. Then, "General, tell me – have you been seeing an increase in the numbers of your fleets?"

"Oh yesyes," Fleepit answered with a toothy grin. "Rats from the lowlow grounds join us. Like the water, not the flood."

"We are not lying," Macavity muttered.

Another Monnik rose and approached Munkustrap, shaking rain from a red coat. "Darling," the Monnik purred, lifting her face to Munkustrap's gaze. "Won't you help us out of the rain? The poor kittens are half drowned…"

Munkustrap's eyes widened as he recognized this queen. She was skinny now, the skin stretched tight over her face and ribs, beginning to fade like Grizabella had, but she was still beautiful, with thick, ginger fur and a fluffy tail.

Burelle.

His mother.

"I can't promise anything," Munkustrap told her. "But… Admetus. Could you and the General escort Leviticus to Deuteronomy?"

When Admetus stepped forward to collect Leviticus, Macavity made to follow, but Munkustrap stopped him with a paw on his chest.

"_Only _Leviticus," Munkustrap said. "You stay out here, with me."

Macavity glared at Munkustrap, letting sparks gather on his paws. Mistoffelees hissed a warning, stepping forward and pointing a claw at the ginger tom. Macavity glanced at Mistoffelees and decided not to fight. Even in his tired state, Mistoffelees looked dangerous, with sparks of lightning now running through his fur. He backed down, sitting beside Burelle. "We are _wet_," Macavity muttered.

"So are we," Munkustrap answered.

The Monniks sat and grumbled in the rain while the Jellicle guardians watched over them all. The return of Leviticus couldn't come soon enough.

Eventually, though, Leviticus did return, and Deuteronomy accompanied him.

"Monniks," Deuteronomy said, in his deep voice, lifting his paws so the Monniks knew where to look. "So long as you follow the law of the Jellicles, you are welcome to stay with us until your home is safe and dry again. You may not hurt or harass another cat. For further rules, speak with your leader. For now… come out of the rain."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The End (2/10)

Rating: PG-13 for things not in this chapter

Warnings: There will be character deaths

Notes: This is it. The end. The end of the Ritzkin Arc, the finale, as it were. This is where choices are made, fates are decided, and Leviticus (modeled after the Godfather), finally shows his face.

Thank you to absolutely EVERYONE for your reviews and support over the course of this arc. I've had a blast writing it and sharing it with you, and I hope you all enjoyed it as well.

I do not own Cats…

_**

* * *

**_

The End

* * *

The rain stopped three days after the Monniks arrived at the yard, and Macavity and Munkustrap went to inspect the Monnik lands. They each brought one other guardian with them – Alonzo came with Munkustrap, and Macavity brought Surripus, a large black tom who had grown up with Macavity and Ritzkin.

Alonzo wrinkled his nose as they waded through belly-deep water. "This place is a mess!"

Munkustrap nudged floating trash away from him, curling his lip at the sewer-like stench. "There's no way you can return to this any time soon," he said.

"Looks like you're stuck with us," Macavity said, lifting a paw and shaking it off. "Oh, don't look so happy. We don't like staying with you Jellicles any more than you like us infringing on your lands."

"Come on," Surripus said, looking toward the Jellicle land. "Let's just get back. I don't like being wet."

All the cats agreed with Surripus, so they turned and began their trek back to the junkyard. Once there, Munkustrap and Macavity went to report to Deuteronomy and Leviticus. The two old brothers were found sitting on the tire, indulging in light conversation.

"Munkustrap?" Deuteronomy took his attention from Leviticus to look at the Protector. "What did you find?"

"The river is completely swollen," Munkustrap answered promptly. "Much of the Monnik lands are in two to five inches of water. The drier areas are too inhabited by humans to be feasible homes." He shook his head. "They can't go back. It's not safe."

"Macavity?" Leviticus turned to look at his own lieutenant.

"Nothing to add," Macavity said idly, examining his claws.

Leviticus nodded and dismissed Macavity with a wave of his paw. Deuteronomy smiled at Munkustrap. "Thank you. You may go, too."

Munkustrap did go, but not far. He climbed onto a rocking chair and laid down, resting his chin on his paws with a sigh. With the Monniks in the yard, Demeter had refused to leave her den any more than necessary, and Bombalurina wasn't letting anyone in to see her. Tugger was also absent. The rain had kept him inside. Knowing Tugger, though, he'd probably show up tomorrow. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were also steering clear of the Monniks, and all the guardians were keeping their eyes on the Monniks. Munkustrap wished there was someone to talk to.

There wasn't, though, so Munkustrap contented himself with eavesdropping on the leaders. They were talking about their tribes, mostly, but then the conversation actually turned to Munkustrap himself.

"The silver tabby, he's your son?"

"Munkustrap?" Deuteronomy smiled. "All Jellicles are my children."

"He is a good lieutenant."

"Very good."

"A good warrior?"

"One of the best."

Leviticus smiled, flicking his thick tail back and forth. "I'd be interested in adding him to my tribe."

Munkustrap's ears went up, and he lifted his head. _What_!? No!

"Excuse me?" Deuteronomy said calmly.

"He is a fine cat. I have many followers among my Monniks, but so few leaders." He blinked lazily. "The Jellicles are short on queens of good kitten-bearing age. I shall offer you some of my queens in exchange for Munkustrap."

Munkustrap looked down at Deuteronomy, shaking his head slowly. _No, no, no…!_

Deuteronomy didn't even look up at Munkustrap. "I'm afraid I just can't accept. I do not trade my tribe members."

"I'll make you an offer you can't refuse…"

"Excuse me," Deuteronomy said, looking up now. "Munkustrap, would you be at all interested in joining the Monniks?"

"I'd rather not," Munkustrap answered honestly. "I've devoted my life to the Jellicle tribe already."

Deuteronomy nodded before turning back to Leviticus. "So long as Munkustrap wishes to remain a Jellicle, I will be able to refuse your offers."

"Hmm…" was Leviticus' only reply, looking not at all upset.

Munkustrap laid down again, keeping an eye on Leviticus. He did not trust that cat.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The End (3/10)

Rating: PG-13 for things not in this chapter

Warnings: There will be character deaths

Notes: This is it. The end. The end of the Ritzkin Arc, the finale, as it were. This is where choices are made, fates are decided, and Leviticus (modeled after the Godfather), finally shows his face.

I must admit, the first place I posted this chapter managed to severely disappoint me by not even producing even one review. Now, I know you guys are busy and all, but with the way I ended this chapter, I figured at least ONE person would have something to say about it.

Will one of you guys please say something? Please?

I do not own Cats…

_**

* * *

**_

The End

* * *

"The Monniks are still behaving themselves, for the most part," Admetus told Munkustrap in his evening report. Some of the toms are telling Pouncival raunchy stories, but not doing anything _bad, _and Plato and the big one-eyed tom have gotten into a couple more fights, but I still think Plato's starting them."

"For which we do not punish the Monniks. Munkustrap sighed. "I believe that tom's the one who killed Cattivo, though. We can't really blame him for being upset."

Admetus shook his head, growling under his breath. "If I wasn't a guardian, I'd probably be trying to kick their tails, too."

"What about Leviticus?"

"Asleep, with _four _queens around him."

"Monniks?"

"Of course."

"And Macavity?" Munkustrap looked out over the yard.

"Umm…" Admetus shuffled his paws.

Munkustrap whirled around. "You lost him!?"

"All the Jellicles are safe!" Admetus replied. "I checked with everyone. I couldn't find Macavity, but I figured at least he's not causing trouble."

Munkustrap sighed. "Thank you. Continue to keep an eye on the Monniks. I'll go try to find Macavity."

Admetus nodded and turned away. Munkustrap sighed, rubbing his face. At least Admetus had checked with all the Jellicles to make sure Macavity wasn't hurting them. Munkustrap still wanted to know where his brother was.

A quick search of the junkyard didn't reveal Macavity's whereabouts, so Munkustrap sat down again to think. What would Macavity _want _in the junkyard? Deuteronomy? He was in his den, the old piano, and safe. Alonzo was guarding him.

Mistoffelees, maybe? The little conjurer _had _upset him at the last Jellicle Ball…

But no, Mistoffelees was over at the nursery dresser, doing tricks for the kittens (even the Monnik kittens. Apparently, Macavity never showed off for them).

Munkustrap sucked in a breath, his eyes widening. _Demeter_. What if Macavity was after his old mate?

Turning quickly, the silver tabby ran to Bombalurina and Demeter's den. Neither answered when he called to them. Munkustrap tentatively poked his nose in, but he could only smell the two queens. Macavity hadn't gone in.

The fur on the back of Munkustrap's neck crawled, though. Macavity was around here, somewhere. Maybe… in the back? Bombalurina and Demeter's den was unique in that it had a backyard of sorts, an area completely surrounded by rubbish. It was very hard to access the backyard from any way other than through the queens' den, but you could get on the rubbish piles nearby.

This was where Munkustrap climbed to now, moving stealthily over the junk. Once he climbed back there, though, he saw a splash of red fur. Macavity _was _here!

The ginger tom wasn't doing anything, though. He was simply lounging on a pile, chin on his paws, watching Demeter and Bombalurina. The two queens were outside, lying in the fresh air and talking softly.

Munkustrap slid over to Macavity's side, prompting the other cat to look up at him. "She is beautiful," he said softly.

"Which one?" Munkustrap asked with a frown, careful not to meet Macavity's eyes.

"Demeter." Macavity put his head back on his paws, continuing to watch the pair. "She was my mate once, you know…"

"You hurt her."

"I…" Macavity closed his eyes for a moment, shaking his head. "I did not mean to. I did not realize she was not ready."

"You tried to kidnap her."

"She was kidnapped from me first," Macavity pointed out. "But… I just wanted to talk to her. And I could not, with the way all the Jellicles always hung around her. I _needed _to talk to her…"

"Why?" Munkustrap asked, carefully lying down beside Macavity.

"Because I…" Macavity looked back to Demeter, watching as she stretched and giggled at something Bombalurina had said. "I love her," he whispered.

Munkustrap frowned, and Macavity smacked his paw against the ground. "Oh, I know what you are thinking. How could _I _possibly love anyone, right? I am such a heartless monster!" He shook his head, lowering his ears. "It is just an image, Munkustrap. Surely you understand how important it is to show your tribe a strong, fearless leader. Someone who has no weaknesses, no faults. Love… especially in the Monnik tribe… that is a fault." He turned to look at Munkustrap, his expression forlorn. "But I _did _love her. I just… never knew… how to show it."

Munkustrap turned his head to look at Macavity. His older brother really did look so broken-hearted over Demeter, from the downward twist of his lips to the slumped posture and drooping ears, to the eyes that almost seemed ready to… Munkustrap suddenly couldn't breathe, as he felt Macavity's hypnosis slam over him, trapping him, locking his muscles and preventing him from moving.

Macavity shook his head, a more usual smirk on his face. "Tsk, tsk, Munkustrap. Did I not just tell you that love was a weakness? But you, with your big Jellicle heart… you actually _fell _for my sob story. How _sweet…_"

Munkustrap couldn't say anything, could only stare horrified at Macavity as he tried to break the hypnotism. He prayed that Bombalurina or Demeter had noticed something above them, but neither queen seemed to have heard the soft talking of the toms.

"Now, Jellicle Protector, come this way. Take a walk with me." Macavity rose to his feet and bounded through the rubbish. Munkustrap couldn't _not _follow, though he did try.

Macavity led Munkustrap to Macavity's own temporary den, an upturned trunk at one end of the yard. He made himself comfortable on his bed while Munkustrap stopped in front of him, his body waiting for more orders.

"You, dear Munkustrap, have a very important mission ahead of you." Macavity kneaded the cushion he was lying on. "Leviticus wants you to be part of the Monnik tribe, but you are absolutely devoted to these Jellicles. It is sickening. I do not really see why he wants a soft-hearted wimp like you, but…" Macavity shrugged. "He _is _the leader. So, here is what we are going to do." He rose to his paws and began circling around Munkustrap. "I _could _hypnotize you to join the Monniks, but if you ever broke it, you would just come running back here. That wouldn't do. I need to make sure you cannot come running back." He stopped in front of Munkustrap and grinned wickedly. "So, tomorrow morning, when you go to make your report to Old Deuteronomy… you are going to kill him."

* * *

Review me? Please? 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The End (4/10)

Rating: PG-13 for things not in this chapter

Warnings: There will be character deaths

Notes: This is it. The end. The end of the Ritzkin Arc, the finale, as it were. This is where choices are made, fates are decided, and Leviticus (modeled after the Godfather), finally shows his face.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed again. I felt better knowing that what I thought was a dramatic way to end a chapter was really a complete bust.

I do not own Cats…

_**

* * *

**_

The End

* * *

Munkustrap stared in shock and horror at Macavity. No! No, he wouldn't! He couldn't! He couldn't _kill _Deuteronomy, the old cat who had given him everything – a home, a friend, a life… He tried again to throw off the hypnotism, but it was not easy to break, like the rest of Macavity's spells. The Mystery Cat had gone all out with this one.

Macavity reached up and tweaked one of Munkustrap's ears. "Good kitty. Now, one more thing before you go back to your own den and pretend everything is normal. Keep this our little secret. Do not go around telling other cats that I have hypnotized you, all right? Nod, show you understand."

Munkustrap felt himself nod, and Macavity's grin only grew. "Go on, then. Good night, Munkustrap…"

Munkustrap didn't get a wink of sleep. He kept hearing Macavity's voice in his head, over and over again. _You are going to kill him. You are going to kill him. You are going to kill him…_ Deuteronomy… Old Deuteronomy… he was _old_, yes, but not ready to _die_! And not by the paws of his _Protector_! There were so many things wrong with that… so many things…

All night long, Munkustrap curled up into a ball on his cushions, tucking his nose into his tail and trying so hard to break the hypnosis. He shivered constantly, but the most he could do to oppose Macavity's command was shed a few tears. _No…_ he whispered in his mind. _No, please… don't make me kill him. Don't make me kill another cat… no… Macavity…_

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the junkyard, Tantomile and Coricopat were curled up together, nose to the other's tail. In between their circled bodies, little Etcetera, Tantomile's daughter, was flopped on her back, paws twitching as she dreamed. The twins' orange eyes were slits as they spoke to one another mentally. At the same time, as if they were one cat, they rose to their feet. Coricopat shook Etcetera awake gently while Tantomile glided to a back corner of their den and unearthed two collars.

"Whaaaa?" Etcetera yawned as she sat up, scrubbing at her eyes with her paws. "Whazzup, Daddy?"

Coricopat smiled. Etcetera was not truly his daughter, but neither he nor Tantomile had ever bothered to tell her that Mungojerrie was the kitten's true father, and not Tantomile's twin brother. He had helped his sister raise Etcetera, and had acted as her father. Mungojerrie was just needed to make sure the kitten was _Etcetera_, someone Tantomile had seen in a dream as being necessary for the safety of the junkyard. "Your time has come, Etcy. Your hour of importance is at paw."

Etcetera's eyes widened, and she leapt to her feet, trembling with excitement. Her parents had always told her that she would be very, very important some day, that she would do something that would save everyone, and that they would know when the time was right. It was now! Now that she got to be a hero! She couldn't wait. "What do I gotta do?"

"Take these," Tantomile said, placing the two collars in Etcetera's paws. "and go to the bridge between the Monnik and Jellicle tribes. The water is high, so be careful. On the Jellicle side, there are rocks near the edge of the bridge. Go and sit on the one closest to the water that is not wet, and put this collar on." She touched one of the two collars. "Wait there for Munkustrap. When he sees you, take off the collar and answer any questions he asks you. He will tell you what to do. Obey Munkustrap. Do as he says."

"I gotta leave the junkyard?" Etcetera asked, her eyes wide as she stared at the collars. "But… but… I'm not _allowed _to!"

"We're giving you permission, Etcy," Coricopat said, stepping forward and giving the kitten a hug. "You will be safe."

"You will do well," Tantomile added, hugging Etcetera from her other side.

Together, the twins finished, "You will help save the junkyard."

And Etcetera grinned at her parents.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The End (5/11)

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: There will be character deaths

Notes: This is it. The end. The end of the Ritzkin Arc, the finale, as it were. This is where choices are made, fates are decided, and Leviticus (modeled after the Godfather), finally shows his face.

So, it's done. I finally have all of Ritzkin typed up and saved (I was writing it on the Tube for the past few weeks, in little notebooks…). In the end… I added two additional 'chapters.' One is a chapter here, in The End, and one is an Arc Epilogue, that will hopefully wrap everything up nicely.

If you have ANY questions, at all, about the Ritzkin Arc, and they aren't answered yet, please, please, please ask! I'll answer them in notes if they're not going to be answered in the story itself, but I don't want to leave anybody confused or wondering, "Hey, what happened to George…?"

I do not own Cats…

_**

* * *

**_

The End

* * *

"And the Monniks?" Deuteronomy asked, glancing over at Munkustrap as they sat on the tire, discussing the tribe in the morning. "Have they been giving any further problems?"

"No, Sir," Munkustrap answered. _You are going to kill him…_ "The Monniks are behaving themselves, for the most part. Pouncival has been getting an earful of raunchy stories, and Plato and Hedrunkus got into another fight, but Admetus believes Plato started it."

"Again?" Deuteronomy sighed. "Perhaps he should be my guard. Alonzo hasn't been picking fights with them…"

Munkustrap nodded, looking at his paws. _You are going to kill him…_ He could feel his claws slide out, against his will, and he closed his eyes, trying to force them back in, to break the hypnosis. He was so tired, though… so very tired. He had been fighting it all night, with no luck. Why would now be any different.

"Munkustrap?" Deuteronomy placed his paw on Munkustrap's shoulder. "Are you all right?"

* * *

Munkustrap didn't remember much. Something in him snapped out _Now! _and he just turned, claws lashing out, followed by his jaws sinking deep into Deuteronomy's throat. When he tasted blood, he pulled back, spitting out fur and skin. Deuteronomy stumbled back, a look of shock on his face. That, Munkustrap did remember. That look of shock and disbelief, the expression Deuteronomy died with. Munkustrap stood there, panting, blood dripping from his mouth, from his paws. Everything seemed frozen in time for seconds, minutes, days, years… Deuteronomy was a crumpled mass of fur and blood. Munkustrap's ears were ringing. 

There was a horrified shout of "_No!!_" and time started up again. Munkustrap barely had time to lift his head before he found himself tackled to the ground, a paw in his stomach.

"Oof!" Munkustrap tried to get away from his attacker, but the grey-patched tom wasn't letting him get up. Admetus looked just as shocked and disbelieving as Deuteronomy had, but he raised his paws and slammed them down on Munkustrap's head, mercifully casting him into darkness…

* * *

_Very short chapter, and I'm sorry for that, but because Ritzkin's complete now, updates will be more frequent. I'm thinking... how does every other day sound? I'll try to stick to that. Review me?_


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The End (6/11)

Rating: PG-13 for things not in this chapter

Warnings: There will be character deaths

Notes: This is it. The end. The end of the Ritzkin Arc, the finale, as it were. This is where choices are made, fates are decided, and Leviticus (modeled after the Godfather), finally shows his face.

So, when I said any questions, I realized that there's one type of question I won't really answer: Pairing questions. Who ends up with who at the end is up to you. If you want to know who ends up with who in my mind, I'll tell you, but it's mostly quite vague so people can envision their favorites getting together.

Also, Sleeping Tiger… don't you owe me a fic? Nudge, nudge, wink, wink…

You really should read the Ritzkin Arc in order to understand what's going on. I know it's long. Bear with me…

I do not own Cats…

_**

* * *

**_

The End

* * *

Munkustrap returned to consciousness with the sound of murmuring cats all around him, whispering cats, crying cats. He opened his eyes and found he was lying in the center of the yard. Alonzo and Admetus were on either side of him, holding him in place. He couldn't move his paws, couldn't get off the ground. They were trained well. Munkustrap closed his eyes for a moment and groaned. His head was pounding, and he could still taste Deuteronomy's blood in his mouth.

At his groan, the whispering cats fell silent, and a shadow fell over him. Munkustrap opened his eyes again, looking up at Tugger, who stood before him. His friend's gold eyes were dark and haunted, and it looked like he couldn't decide if he should cry or scream. He was managing to maintain his composure well, though. Looking up at him, Munkustrap realized that Deuteronomy had chosen correctly in picking Tugger to be his heir.

His heir. His heir no longer. Tugger was now the Jellicle Leader. Tugger was in charge, Deuteronomy was dead, and it was Munkustrap's fault.

Tugger wasn't the only other cat present, though. The Jellicles were all gathered around, and some of the Monniks – Macavity and Leviticus, especially – were standing in the crowd too. Even the Monniks looked horrified at what was going on. Leviticus looked properly mournful – his brother was dead. Macavity kept staring at Munkustrap in disbelief (but Munkustrap could have sworn Macavity grinned and winked at him). On the other side of the crowd, Demeter was sobbing, crying into Bombalurina's shoulder, and Bombalurina was glaring at Munkustrap. Jellylorum was holding the queenkits, Electra and Jemima, and trying to stop their own tears. Tumblebrutus hugged Pouncival, with Skimbleshanks standing over them. Tumblebrutus looked betrayed as he stared at Munkustrap, the occasional tear running down his face. Quaxo was at Tumblebrutus' side, so very uncertain of what was going on, Victoria's paws clasped tightly in his own. Munkustrap couldn't turn his head any further, so he looked back up at Tugger.

"Munkustrap," Tugger began quietly. "Admetus has leveled a very serious accusation against you. He claims you killed Deuteronomy. Is this true?"

Munkustrap felt all eyes shift to him, and he didn't know what to say. "I didn't-"

"You _liar_!" Admetus shouted, hitting Munkustrap in the back with his claws outstretched. Munkustrap flinched and hissed at the added pain. "I _saw _you!" His voice was on the verge of breaking, Munkustrap noted. Admetus was close to tears. On his other side, Alonzo shifted and said nothing, just tightened his grip on Munkustrap's paws.

Tugger lifted a paw toward Admetus. "Calm down, please. Munkustrap… it's your word against Admetus'… but…" He sighed and brushed his paw over Munkustrap's chin, pulling away with Deuteronomy's drying blood on his paw. "You're also the one covered in blood. In Dad's blood. Please… don't lie."

"I didn't mean to," Munkustrap said, hanging his head and closing his eyes. He couldn't say he didn't. He _did _kill Deuteronomy. He hadn't wanted to, but he had. "I'm sorry."

"How could you 'accidentally' tear someone's throat out?" Admetus asked, his voice still shaky. "How could you 'not mean' to attack someone without provocation?"

Tugger didn't silence Admetus this time, merely turned his eyes to Munkustrap, waiting for an answer. Munkustrap couldn't answer, though. He tried, he opened his mouth, but he choked up when he tried to tell them about Macavity. He looked at Tugger, met his gaze, pleaded with him to understand… but Tugger didn't seem receptive to his silent messages. Munkustrap slumped again, closing his eyes and taking a shuddering breath. He knew what was coming next.

"Straps… Munkustrap…" Tugger rubbed his face with his paws. "You know, as do I, as does this entire tribe, that the punishment for killing the leader without just reason is… is your own execution."

Munkustrap nodded, hanging his head.

"But," and Munkustrap dared to glance up again, "but I don't know. Something doesn't feel right here." Tugger sighed. "I don't want to execute you if there really was a reason behind your actions. Once you're dead, that's it. So… in the meantime… Munkustrap…" Tugger took a deep breath and crossed his arms over his chest, looking sadly at his friend. "In the meantime, Munkustrap, I exile you from the Jellicle tribe. If you set a paw in this junkyard again, you will be killed. It would be best if you left Jellicle lands entirely." Tugger uncrossed his arms, gesturing for Alonzo and Admetus to step aside. "Let him go."

Once Munkustrap was released, he took a step back, looking around him nervously at all the gathered cats. Most looked sad, but there were some angry faces, some betrayed faces. "Tugger, I…"

"Go, Munkustrap," Tugger whispered, turning his back on the silver tabby. "Please. Just go."

Munkustrap took another step back, and some of the Jellicles moved aside, creating a gap in their circle. Admetus hissed and took an aggressive step toward him. "Get out of here! Traitor! Murderer!"

"How could you, Munkustrap?" someone whispered.

"Munkustrap, why…?"

Munkustrap turned and fled, the sorrow-laden voices of the Jellicles chasing after him. _Traitor. Murderer. How could you? Why? Traitor!_

_Murderer!_

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The End (7/11)

Rating: PG-13 for things not in this chapter

Warnings: There will be character deaths

Notes: This is it. The end. The end of the Ritzkin Arc, the finale, as it were. This is where choices are made, fates are decided, and Leviticus (modeled after the Godfather), finally shows his face.

This chapter is dedicated to two very special cats, Munkus and Tigger.

My own Munkus is back in America while I'm studying in London, and due to conflicts with the people I left in charge of him, he's basically completely without a home. He's probably going to be going to a no-kill shelter soon, and I will no longer have my cat.

If there's anyone in western Michigan who can give this absolutely amazing silver tabby tomkit a home (he's going to be a year old on Halloween), please, please, PLEASE get in touch with me. It's bad enough losing Munkus when I'm on the other side of the ocean, even worse knowing that he's _not _going to a good home.

Tigger is one of my boyfriend's cats, and he got run over yesterday. Last I heard, he was at the vet and it didn't look good. Please keep Tigger in your thoughts. He's an amazingly cuddly long furred tabby, and one of the friendliest, most loving cats I've met. He doesn't deserve to suffer. Thank you.

You really should read the Ritzkin Arc in order to understand what's going on. I know it's long. Bear with me…

I do not own Cats…

_**

* * *

**_

The End

* * *

Munkustrap ran until he couldn't run any more, until he couldn't force another step from his bloody paws. He collapsed, stumbling forward and falling quite ungracefully on his nose. His sides were heaving as he fought to breathe; his eyes were blinded by tears. He didn't even notice the other cat, a grey tom, until he was upon him, nudging his shoulder.

"Munksrap?"

The voice was harsh, deep and gravelly, but the pronunciation of his name was positively kittenish. Munkustrap, still wheezing, lifted his head. Blinking back tears, he was able to recognize this place. It was under the bridge, where he would meet Tugger as a kitten. It was a place he felt safe. Protected. How completely ironic.

The grey tom nuzzled him again, purring, before he cuddled up beside him. Munkustrap now turned, looking at his companion.

The grey tom was filthy, his fur coated in dust and soot, though there was a hint of tabby markings beneath the grime. His tail was bent, broken from a fight. The whole cat looked like he'd been constantly in fights. He had a tattered left ear and a scar beneath one brown eye. More scars dusted his body, some mostly covered by his grimy fur, but some too horrific to ever recover from fully. One was a burn scar on his thigh (Munkustrap had had a similar mark on his own leg, where Macavity had zapped him with magic years ago, but it had healed), and another, the most gruesome, was a mass of scar tissue over his neck. It looked like someone had tried to rip his throat out, but failed to kill him.

Munkustrap paused, staring at that horrible scar, one paw creeping up to his own neck. Hardly daring to breathe, he pulled away and _really _looked at the other tom.

Long and lean, this stranger was built like Macavity. He had a similar evilness in his dark eyes, but his face wasn't quite as long and narrow as Macavity's. Still, there was a definite similarity between the two. "Who are you?" he asked softly. If he didn't know better, if he didn't know that _he _was Ritzkin, he would have feared this cat was. As it were, he wondered if he was crazy and imagining things.

"I'm Etcetera!" the grey tom squealed, before dissolving into definitely kittenish giggles. He reached his paws up and fiddled with his throat. A moment later, he fell into himself, the image of the grey tom fading away. Sure enough, Etcetera, the Jellicle kitten, stood in his place, a collar clasped in her paws. "Hiya, Munksrap! Why're you bloody and sad?"

"Et… Etcetera!" Munkustrap stared at the kitten. "How… _How_? Why? What are you doing here? And what did you… how did you…"

Etcetera giggled again and held out her collar. "Mommy and Daddy gave me this. Mistokitty made it! Mommy telled me to come here, that I'm gonna be important. I'm apposed to help you."

"Mistoffelees made this?" Munkustrap felt weak and lost and could hardly focus on what Etcetera was saying.

"Yep yep! Mommy asked Mistokitty to make it for her, and Daddy asked one of his other sparkly friends to make this one." Etcetera pulled out a second collar from behind a rock.

"What… does it do?" Munkustrap had taken the first, was holding it in his paws, trying to focus his eyes on it.

Etcetera shrugged. "That one makes you look like a nasty cat," she said, pointing to the one Munkustrap held. "I dunno what this one does. Let's try it!"

Before Munkustrap could say anything, the kitten had fastened the collar around her neck. Munkustrap recoiled in horror, crying out at the sight. Once the collar was fastened, Etcetera's appearance had changed. She was no longer a kitten. She wasn't even a full cat. She was a disembodied head. She was a very realistic, _bloody, _disembodied head.

She was _Munkustrap's _disembodied head.

It took a very long time for Etcetera to explain and repeat everything she knew. By the time Munkustrap had calmed down and understood the kitten, he believed he also had a grasp on what Coricopat and Tantomile had been thinking, sending Etcetera away with these two magic collars. By the time the pair had curled up beneath the bridge to sleep, Munkustrap had the beginning of a plan…

* * *

Tugger watched as Munkustrap fled the yard. When he could no longer see his friend, he closed his eyes, taking a deep, shaky breath. So much had happened. He had come into the yard this morning with Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, fully expecting to have a fun day with the Jellicles after being absent for a week. The presence of all the Monniks was the first clue something was wrong in the yard. The cries of murder gave away even more. When old Gus stepped toward him with sad eyes and murmured, "It's over… you're in charge…" Tugger broke into a run, sprinting into the center.

Tugger had been half-expecting to see Deuteronomy dead, but he hadn't been expecting quite the gruesomeness of the scene, and he certainly _wasn't _expecting to see Admetus pinning an unconscious (and bloody) Munkustrap to the ground.

Gus had explained what he knew about the events to Tugger, and he spoke up on the younger cat's behalf, explaining to the tribe how Deuteronomy had picked Tugger as his heir.

Munkustrap had woken up with a groan, and Tugger had exiled him. Now, Tugger needed to bury Deuteronomy, name a new Protector, and ensure the Monniks behaved.

A cat's scream – Victoria's scream – broke the stunned silence after Munkustrap's exile, and Tugger cursed, looking around. Damn Monniks!

"Quaxo!" Tumblebrutus leapt for his friend, but two large Monniks stepped in his way, grinning maliciously. Victoria kept screaming as there was a splash behind the Monniks, dissolving into sobs as Tumblebrutus pulled her close, trying to see what the Monniks had done to Quaxo. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer took this moment to turn tail and run.

Macavity stepped forward, clapping his paws. "Bravo, Rum Tum Tugger, Jellicles. I couldn't have done it better myself. Your Protecter killed your Leader. How pathetic for you."

Tugger growled, his fur bristling. "Bugger off, Macavity."

"Why should I?" Macavity asked, looking around "Or, rather, why should _we_?"

Tugger tensed as the Monniks all shifted. They completely surrounded, completely outnumbered the Jellicles, and now their paws fell heavily on the Jellicles' shoulders.

"Admit it, Rum Tum," Macavity purred, stalking toward the young Jellicle Leader. "You lost. Your Leader is dead. Your Protector has fled. Your conjurer is useless," and Tugger's eyes widened, wondering what Macavity had done to Quaxo. Drowned him? "Your tribe is surrounded. What are you going to do now?"

"The correct answer, nephew," Leviticus rumbled, stepping forward as well, "is to surrender."


	8. Chapter 8

Title: The End (8/11)

Rating: PG-13 for things not in this chapter

Warnings: There will be character deaths

Notes: This is it. The end. The end of the Ritzkin Arc, the finale, as it were. This is where choices are made, fates are decided, and Leviticus (modeled after the Godfather), finally shows his face.

Double-update in celebration!

Remember those two kitties I mentioned last chapter? Well, Munkus is not actually having a housing crisis, and he does, in fact, have the same steady and loving home I left him in, and Tigger… well, poor Tigger has a broken pelvis, but he's gonna make it! Yay for that!

You really should read the Ritzkin Arc in order to understand what's going on. I know it's long. Bear with me…

I do not own Cats…

_**

* * *

**_

The End

* * *

Munkustrap couldn't leave the Jellicles. Deuteronomy was dead, none of the other guardians were prepared to be Protector (though Alonzo was close), and Tugger had missed the events of the past week. Munkustrap knew that Macavity and Leviticus would leap at the opportunity to wipe out the Jellicles. He had to go back. He had to protect his family.

That was the only reason he was doing this. That was the only reason Munkustrap was returning to the junkyard, one of Etcetera's collars around his neck. Swinging from one of his paws, Etcetera dangled by the scruff of her neck, wearing the second collar. _Please let this work…_

The junkyard had completely changed overnight. The Monniks now lounged around in all the best spots. Two large toms were stretched out by the canal, occasionally laughing and pushing something beneath the filthy water. Leviticus was sunning himself on the tire, looking half asleep. Monnik tomkits growled and wrestled in the clearing, watched over by a handful of Monnik queens. No Jellicle was in sight.

As Munkustrap stepped through the Monniks, the other cats lifted their heads, glaring at him, hissing and growling. No one was approaching him, though. Carrying a decapitated head was apparently a good deterrent.

By the time Munkustrap stepped onto the tire, most of the Monniks had gathered behind him. Leviticus lazily opened his eyes, looking not at all happy to be disturbed, nor did he look concerned over the cat before him. "Can we help you, stranger?"

Munkustrap tossed Etcetera at Leviticus' feet. "I want to rejoin the tribe, _Father_. I brought you a gift."

There was a growl, a hiss from beneath his paws. Munkustrap glanced down and almost had to do a double-take. Tugger was _inside _the tire, beneath the metal center. He looked ruffled and disgruntled, but he was otherwise in one piece. Munkustrap was grateful for that.

Leviticus sniffed the disguised Etcetera and frowned. "You killed him."

"It wasn't hard." Munkustrap sneered. "He practically begged me to. Said something about being a failure."

"I wanted him alive," Leviticus replied coolly. "He would have been an asset to the tribe."

"An asset? A cat like that?" Munkustrap curled his lip in disgust. "He was nothing more than a sniveling kitten at the end, cowering and begging for his death. Whatever happened to drive him from the tribe broke him. And if he hadn't been broken, he would have put up such a fuss. He was too damn _Jellicle _for his own good. You're better off without him."

"And with _you _in his place?" Macavity's honeyed voice interrupted the conversation as the ginger tom parted the crowd and mounted the tire. Cringing along behind him, Demeter's ears were plastered to her head and her tail was tucked between her legs. She looked absolutely miserable. Her face was streaked with tears and her fur was ruffled. Munkustrap had to clench his paws to keep from reaching for his beloved queen.

"Naturally," he said, tearing his gaze from Demeter to answer Macavity. "I'd be a better addition to the Monnik tribe than Munkustrap any day."

Macavity bared his fangs as he stalked around Munkustrap. "And who are _you, _exactly?"

"What, you don't remember me?" Munkustrap growled at Macavity. "I'm hurt, Mac. Not even a hug for your baby brother, Kinny?"

Munkustrap identified a brief moment of surprise in Macavity's eyes before the other cat quashed the emotion. "Ritzkin is dead."

"Oh, yes, and you would know, because you're the one who tore out my throat!" Munkustrap gestured at the scar across his neck. "But you failed, Mac. _I didn't die._" Telling the truth after keeping it a secret for so long felt strangely liberating for Munkustrap. He watched Macavity with a dangerous focus, wanting to see that moment when Macavity realized he wasn't actually lying.

"That is impossible," Macavity scoffed, but he was interrupted by none other than Burelle.

"No, it's true." She dipped her head to kiss Leviticus in greeting before reaching out to take Munkustrap's paw. "I found him, Macavity. I found him bleeding, barely alive, and I healed him. I nursed him back to health and sent him away, to keep him safe from you."

"Ritzkin…" Leviticus murmured.

"Prove it!" Macavity snapped. "Prove you are who you claim to be!"

"How?" Munkustrap asked with a scowl. "Summon sparks to my paws? You stole my magic, Mac. Or would you rather I told you how we killed our siblings – Noilly, Wiskus, Mizra, and Apollinax? Or your last words to me – 'Rest easy. I'll put your magic to good use!' Or is there some other way you want me to prove my identity?"

"Do you believe him, Macavity?" Leviticus asked.

Macavity stared at Munkustrap, and there it was, that moment of recognition. Munkustrap stared evenly back at Macavity, refusing to even blink. "Yes… yes I do."

"Excellent." Leviticus raised a paw toward Munkustrap. "Welcome back, Ritzkin. We've missed you."

Munkustrap forced himself to smile and kiss Leviticus' paw without a grimace. "Thank you, Father. I've missed you too."

Macavity turned away with a growl that was cut short. "What is this… Kinny, did you do this?" He pounced on Etcetera, holding her toward Munkustrap. She was doing a very good job of staying still and impersonating a dead head.

Munkustrap nodded and shrugged. "Just a little gift to get me back into the tribe…"

Macavity laughed and through the illusionary head at Demeter. "Here you are, bitch! Here is your lover, come to save you!"

Demeter instinctively caught what was thrown at her, and she screamed when she identified it as a cat's head, dropping it immediately. She screamed again when she recognized the head to be Munkustrap, collapsing to the ground, sobbing into her paws.

Beneath them, Tugger snarled and attacked the tire, dragging his claws across his prison. "Stop it! Pick on someone who can actually fight back!"

"Hush." Leviticus swatted Tugger's paws when he poked them through the tire's hub. "Macavity, keep him silent."

Macavity twitched a paw in Tugger's direction, immediately muting the Jellicle's protests.

Munkustrap took this opportunity to poke his nose near Tugger's gage. "What're you planning on doing with him, or the other Jellicles?"

"Keep them," Leviticus answered, wrapping his arms around Burelle and pulling her against his chest. "They'll provide fresh blood for the kittens. First, though, we must break their spirits. Any Jellicle putting up too much of a fight will be killed."

Munkustrap made himself nod in understanding, but he kept his eyes on Tugger. His friend was hissing silently, but he met Munkustrap's gaze with his own pleading, _hopeful_ one. He knew the truth. He knew Ritzkin was Munkustrap. He was begging Munkustrap to help.

He didn't need to worry. Munkustrap would free the Jellicles if it killed him.

* * *

Fitting in with the Monniks was easier than Munkustrap had thought it would be. All he had to do was swagger around and pick fights to be accepted, and winning fights boosted his reputation. Within a few days, Munkustrap was almost as feared and respected as Macavity. More of Munkustrap's questions were also answered.

Etcetera had snuck off at the first opportunity, pulling off the collar and making a run for it. If things went according to plan, she would turn up on Jennyanydots' doorstep and be safe. Munkustrap didn't dare to check in on her, though.

Deuteronomy… his body was left to rot, unburied. It was behind the tire, picked over by the flies and gulls, but left untouched by Fleepit's fleets. Munkustrap was grateful for that.

Most of the surviving Jellicles were kept in Deuteronomy's old den, the grand piano. The queens were occasionally pulled out for a bit of fun for the Monnik toms (Bombalurina and Cassandra were continually chosen), but the guardians did their best to keep the younger queens safe, at least (Tumble sported a tattered ear now from his successful defense of Victoria).

Demeter shared Macavity's den, which was Munkustrap's old den. When she wasn't at Macavity's side, she could be spotted burrowing into the bed, breathing deeply, probably to get the faint lingering traces of Munkustrap's own scent.

Tugger was kept under the tire. He was occasionally taunted but mostly ignored, which irked him even more than the tauntings. Sometimes, though, at night, Munkustrap would see Burelle slipping him food. She knew him from Munkustrap's stories as he recovered in her care.

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer had fled before the Monniks really took over, and Macavity kept sending out scouts to try and find the elusive thieves. Apparently, Mungojerrie never had been forgiven for making off with Rumpleteazer, Macavity's promised mate.

Of all the Jellicles, Quaxo was the worst off. Of the other Jellicles, only Demeter even knew that he was still alive.

As a conjurer, Quaxo was the most dangerous. Not only was he equal in power to Macavity (if not a little stronger), but Macavity had conditioned the Monniks to fear magic. However, he was too valuable to kill. Quaxo was a pretty cat (could make pretty kittens, especially queenkits), he had Scabees blood (a completely different bloodline than most Jellicles – absolutely no incest issues would arise), and he was magical (theoretically, that meant there was a better chance of magical kittens).

Leviticus didn't want Quaxo dead, but unlike the other Jellicles, Quaxo couldn't just be corralled somewhere. He'd be able to break out with his magic. Macavity had found a solution, though. He had seen Quaxo's weakness – water – when the Monniks arrived in the rain and Quaxo could barely stand straight. When the Monniks took over, the first thing they did was throw Quaxo into the swollen sewage canal in the center of the yard. Quaxo couldn't perform his magic while surrounded by water, and the Monniks weren't letting him out. There were always at least two guards on him at all times, keeping him from escaping. Quaxo would cling to the edge, fighting to just keep his head above the water. Occasionally, one of his guards would shove him beneath the surface, causing no small amount of amusement to ripple through the guards.

Munkustrap approached the canal, wanting to check in on Quaxo himself. Currently, the guards were 'feeding' him. They would rip chunks of flesh off a rat (not Fleepit, Munkustrap was relieved to see) and offer them to Quaxo. When the tired tom reached for the food, the guards would toss the meat into the canal and laugh.

Munkustrap watched Quaxo struggle to get even a bite. Water drained his energy. He had told Munkustrap that once. If he was constantly wet (trapped in the rain or floundering in the river (or a canal)) for hours, he would get hungrier and more tired much faster than normal. If he got trapped in the rain, he could starve to death in a third of the time it would take for a normal cat.

The Monniks didn't know that.

Quaxo was starving.

Munkustrap stepped forward, shoving the guard currently 'feeding' Quaxo aside, and took his place. He pulled out the rat's liver and held it up, brushing the morsel against Quaxo's lips. "Look here, pet."

Quaxo looked, obediently lifting his gaze to Munkustrap. His eyes widened in recognition.

Munkustrap held up the liver. "Want it, pet?" Quaxo nodded weakly, licking his lips. Munkustrap grinned, trying to put as much malice into the expression as he could, instead of the disgust at this whole scene. "Beg me for it. Beg your master for a bite."

Quaxo stared at Munkustrap. Cats were, by their very nature, masterless. To force a cat to call another 'master' was the height of insult. Around Munkustrap, the Monniks nudged each other and grinned.

After a moment, Quaxo closed his eyes and swallowed. "Please," he whispered. "Please… master, please may I have a bite?"

How humiliating. Munkustrap's heart went out to the miserable young tom. Up to his ears in sewage and needing to beg for food like a Pollicle. Munkustrap touched the liver to Quaxo's lips again, but didn't pull it away this time.

Quaxo opened his eyes, hesitating only a second before he snatched the liver from Munkustrap's paw, barely bothering to chew. Munkustrap reached out, caressing Quaxo's filthy ears. "Now, what do you say?" he purred.

Quaxo set his ears back, but he looked up again at Munkustrap, gratitude shimmering in his dark eyes. "Thank you, master."

Munkustrap rubbed Quaxo's chin and forced a smile. "That's a good pet." He picked up the rest of the rat and shoved it into another Monnik's paws. "Make sure he eats it all," he growled. "We don't want him to starve."

"Why not?"

Munkustrap sighed, rubbing his face. Monniks. Idiots, all of them. "Leviticus wants him alive," he answered, something he had said many, many times in the past few days. He was trying to make the Jellicles' plight a little easier, but it was so hard to not give himself away.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: The End (9/11)

Rating: PG-13 for things not in this chapter

Warnings: There will be character deaths

Notes: This is it. The end. The end of the Ritzkin Arc, the finale, as it were. This is where choices are made, fates are decided, and Leviticus (modeled after the Godfather), finally shows his face.

A while ago, I promised I'd write fics for people. Are there any requests I missed? One of them (Tumble/Tantomile mentioned somewhere) is in the works, almost done. Are there any others, though?

You really should read the Ritzkin Arc in order to understand what's going on. I know it's long. Bear with me…

I do not own Cats…

_**

* * *

**_

The End

* * *

"Hey, er, uh, Ritzkin?"

Munkustrap lazily turned his eyes toward the other cat guarding Quaxo with him. Surripus. "What?"

"Um…" Surripus shifted his paws and looked of to the side, to a pair of tortoiseshell queens. "I was wondering if, I mean, well, the tux doesn't do nothing but shiver, and Jokaste there's been flicking her tail at me all day…"

Munkustrap offered Surripus a thin smile, unable to hold that small sign of his inner elation at bay. Surripus wanted to be excused! Leaving him alone with Quaxo! "Go on. Make us some new kittens."

Surripus beamed at Munkustrap, "Thanks, mate! I owe you one!" before sauntering off, holding his head and tail high to attract the queen's eye.

Munkustrap turned back to Quaxo. "I guess it's just you and me now, Tux."

Quaxo had been clinging to the edge of the canal, shivering. He stirred now, lifting his head and cracking open his tired eyes. "Just us?" he croaked.

"Yes." Munkustrap wished there was something more he could do for Quaxo, but as it was, he was walking a fine line between keeping him alive and being seen as overindulgent.

"Good." Quaxo closed his eyes again, resting his head on his paws before cutting right to the chase. "Who are you?"

Munkustrap had wanted to get Quaxo alone for a while to talk to him, and it sounded like Quaxo had wanted the same thing. "I'm Ritzkin," he said, lying down in front of Quaxo. He slid his paws into the filthy canal, wrapping his arms around Quaxo to support the smaller cat, keeping him up. Munkustrap could feel Quaxo struggling to not give in, but eventually the tuxedo tom sank back against his paws, letting Munkustrap support him, not needing to hold himself up for once.

"You're lying."

Munkustrap smiled faintly, shaking his head (though Quaxo couldn't see, with his eyes closed). "I am not. I really am Macavity's brother, Ritzkin."

Quaxo opened his eyes slowly again, looking up at Munkustrap, before he reached up, curling one paw around the hidden collar Munkustrap wore. Munkustrap hissed a warning, and Quaxo let go. "You are not," he said, sinking back against Munkustrap's paws again. "I made that. I know you're lying."

Munkustrap shook his head. "I am not lying about who I am. I truly am Ritzkin. I don't look like I ordinarily do, true, but your collar makes for a much more believable missing Monnik than my own appearance. Thank you."

"You can't be Ritzkin," Quaxo argued. "Ritzkin would have magic, like Macavity. Siblings share magic."

And Quaxo would know, being magical himself. Munkustrap shook his head again and smiled. "I used to have magic, but Macavity drained it from me."

"Oh." Quaxo reached up, placing his paw over the scar on Munkustrap's throat. "I'm sorry. He didn't leave you with very much, did he?"

"Didn't leave me with any," Munkustrap answered.

"That's not true." Quaxo wiggled his paw beneath the hidden collar. "I can feel your magic. He didn't leave you with much, but you still have some left…"

"I do?" This was news to Munkustrap. He should have had Quaxo check him for magic years ago. "I had no idea…"

"Doesn't surprise me," Quaxo replied. "You have lots of barely-there slivers of magic. Not enough to do anything," And Munkustrap's hopes fell, "unless they're gathered together."

"Gathered together?" Quaxo nodded. "Can you do that?"

Quaxo nodded and then shrugged. "I'm actually not sure. Normally, yes, but…" He trailed off, shaking his head with a frown. "Why am I even offering to help? You killed Munkustrap!" He struggled, trying to get out of Munkustrap's paws, but Munkustrap held him in place.

"Shh… hush. I'm allied with the Jellicles. Tugger and I are best friends. I would never side with my brother. Hush."

"How can you be allied with the Jellicles," Quaxo demanded. "You killed Munkustrap!"

"And he killed Deuteronomy. I did what had to be done." Munkustrap couldn't tell Quaxo the truth, couldn't even drop hints. It was far too dangerous. "Now calm down before you catch someone's attention."

Quaxo did calm down, but Munkustrap couldn't tell if that was from obedience or just exhaustion. He slumped listlessly in Munkustrap's arms, closing his eyes again. "R… Ritzkin?"

"Yes?"

"Could you… could you keep holding me up?" Quaxo lifted a grimy paw to wipe his face. "I'm so tired…"

"Sleep, then," Munkustrap said, shifting his hold on Quaxo to something more comfortable. "I'll keep you up."

"Thanks…"

Quaxo was asleep just seconds later, and Munkustrap gave his ears a nuzzle. Quaxo, Deme, the Jellicles… they were all suffering so much. Quaxo, though, might have just given him the key he needed. He still had magic! Sure, he was horribly out of practice and drained, but… was it enough? Did he have enough left to take out Macavity?

Munkustrap had to wait another three days before he managed to get Quaxo alone again. In those three days, the guardians had launched an assault on any Monnik who stuck their nose into the piano. They were eventually cowed by Macavity's magic. Munkustrap didn't know if there were any casualties, but he sincerely hoped the Jellicles were alive.

Unfortunately, Macavity and Leviticus were not at all amused. Leviticus had retaliated by doing _something _to Tugger, claiming that a good leader should take the fall for his subjects. Munkustrap didn't know what sort of state Tugger was in. All he knew was that Tugger had given a scream audible throughout the entire yard, one of those high-pitched screams that humans ignored but Pollicles barked at. Munkustrap also knew that when he approached the smug Leviticus on his tire, the stench of fresh blood poisoned the air. Tugger didn't make another sound, and Munkustrap feared the Jellicles had lost (or were losing) another leader.

"Is Tugger all right?"

Surripus had shirked guard duty again in favor of the queens, and Quaxo and Munkustrap were quietly conversing under the cover of the early night. Lying beside Munkustrap was a dead rabbit, nice and plump. Munkustrap had caught it when it was preparing for winter.

"I don't know. Leviticus hasn't let anyone close enough, not even Macavity. It smells like blood near him, though."

Quaxo closed his eyes. "That's a no, then."

"Most likely." Munkustrap nuzzled Quaxo's ears. "I have an offer for you. You help me recover what magic I have left so I can free the Jellicles, and I'll let you out of the canal to eat that entire rabbit…" Quaxo had lost weight during his torture, and he was looking far too gaunt for Munkustrap's liking. He'd have to move fast to free the tribe before Quaxo got too much worse.

Quaxo eyed the rabbit, then Munkustrap, and he slowly nodded. "All right…"

Munkustrap tugged Quaxo up, lifting him out of the canal. Quaxo collapsed to the ground, shivering. His once-sleek fur was a horrible mess, plastered to his body and making him look even thinner. What alarmed Munkustrap even more, though, was when Quaxo drew attention to his leg by twisting to lick it. There was a cut, a large gash, across Quaxo's thigh. From the putrid smell and unnatural colors, Munkustrap knew it was infected. Quaxo's submersion in the filthy water was only making it worse.

"Here," he said quietly, nudging Quaxo's nose from his leg. "You eat. I'll clean this."

"Thanks," Quaxo whispered, before he attacked the rabbit, devouring it with the speed of the half-starved (or the growing tomkit).

"Slow down! You'll make yourself sick!"

Quaxo shook his head and stretched, sliding into his magical form, Mistoffelees. He resumed his inhaling of the food, even finishing before Munkustrap decided there was nothing more he could do for the tux's leg.

"That rabbit was almost as big as you! Where did you put it all?"

"Magic," Mistoffelees answered with a wink, but then he smiled and rubbed his stomach. "This form turned it straight to energy. I needed it…"

"How do you feel?"

"I feel like I need a bath." Mistoffelees picked at some of the sludge on his coat and sighed. "My leg hurts, and my fur feels gross, but I don't feel as weak and tired anymore. Just getting out of the water really helped."

"I'm glad," Munkustrap told him. "I cleaned your leg as best I could, but it's badly infected. Have Jenny or Jelly look at it as soon as possible."

"Jenny's not here," Mistoffelees said, eyeing Munkustrap. "And Jelly's locked up…"

"I'm going to kick the Monniks out," Munkustrap told Mistoffelees. "As soon as I can. But I need to know what I'm capable of, first. Help me?" He held out his paw to Mistoffelees.

"I'll be arming you…" Mistoffelees sighed and rubbed his whiskers. "But you've given me to reason to _not _do that…" He rubbed his whiskers again and closed his eyes, holding out his paws. "Fine. Give me your paws."

"Thank you, Mistoffelees." Munkustrap placed his paws in the black cat's.

"I'll accept your gratitude after the Jellicles are safe," Mistoffelees grumbled. "I'm going to… to push myself inside you now. Don't fight it, or it won't work."

Munkustrap nodded, and Mistoffelees took a deep breath, his paws growing warm. A few seconds later, Munkustrap felt very odd, like worms were wiggling under the skin of his paws. The worms wriggled up his arms to his elbows before sinking too far in for Munkustrap to feel. Barely a heartbeat later, a sudden, intense heat pulsed through him, like he was standing amidst flames… but it didn't hurt.

Munkustrap also had the peculiar image of Mistoffelees settling down inside his head and poking through all his memories.

_Munkustrap? You're MUNKUSTRAP?_

_Mistoffelees is in my head?_

_Just think of what you want me to hear. Silent conversation!_

_You're in my head? You aren't psychic… are you?_

_No, but I don't have to be. You invited me in._

_Oh…_

_You really were being honest… you _are _Ritzkin. But you're also Munkustrap. I… I never would have guessed…_

_That was the plan. I didn't want anyone else to know. Tugger does. Simbol did. You do now._

_What about Deuteronomy? Oh, you have a spell here. Let me just…_

Munkustrap swore he heard a snap, and something in his mind sprang free. He could talk about Deuteronomy! He could explain things! _Mistoffelees, I didn't want to! Macavity-_

_Shh. It's okay. I see what he did. I'm glad you didn't want to kill him. I'm glad you're innocent._

_Will you help me fight the Monniks now?_

Mistoffelees laughed in Munkustrap's head. _Yes, yes, of course I will! Any way I can!_

_Do I have enough magic left to kill Macavity?_

… _No…_ Mistoffelees' answer was negative, but Munkustrap felt like he wasn't being entirely honest.

_No?_

Mistoffelees sighed. _You have just enough, but if you use that much, you'll kill yourself in the process. Your magic plus your entire life force would be enough to kill any cat, even one as powerful as Macavity._

_That's what I want._

_Munkustrap, no, it isn't! It'll kill _you

_Mistoffelees. _At the commanding tone of Munkustrap's 'voice,' Mistoffelees fell silent inside his head. _Macavity and the Monniks have terrorized the Jellicles for too long. I cannot let them continue. Macavity must die. He is Leviticus' main source of power. Without him, the Monniks would be like a Pollicle with no teeth. Mostly harmless. There is no one else capable of killing him, though. The guardians are locked away. Tugger is injured. You're weakened. I can get him, Mistoffelees. I would only get one shot… but if I can kill him in one shot, then that's all I need._

_But you'll die too…_

_And maybe it's better that way._ Munkustrap sighed, closing his eyes. _Macavity may have hypnotized me, but that doesn't change the fact that _I _killed Old Deuteronomy. _I'm _the one who attacked him. _I'm _the one who tore his throat out. I can't… Mistoffelees, I don't _deserve _to stay alive. Let me die to save the tribe. Let me ask for their forgiveness that way. Please, Mistoffelees…_

_I can't condone this…_

_Did Tugger get the chance to name a new Protector?_

_No…_

_Then I'm going over your head, Mistoffelees. As the Protector of the Jellicle tribe, I can order you to stop stalling and help._

_Would you really?_

_If I had to._

Mistoffelees shook his mental head and held up a glowing ball between his paws. _Don't. Here. Your magic. Hold it tight while I leave…_

The worms happened again, in reverse, and Munkustrap watched as the real Mistoffelees, sitting in front of him, opened his eyes. "Don't do it…"

"I have to," Munkustrap said quietly. "Now, come on, show me how to do this…"

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

Title: The End (10/11)

Rating: PG-13 for things not in this chapter

Warnings: There will be character deaths

Notes: This is it. The end. The end of the Ritzkin Arc, the finale, as it were. This is where choices are made, fates are decided, and Leviticus (modeled after the Godfather), finally shows his face.

Fade to black sex scene. I hope you guys don't mind…

You really should read the Ritzkin Arc in order to understand what's going on. I know it's long. Bear with me…

I do not own Cats…

_**

* * *

**_

The End

* * *

The plan was fairly simple. Macavity had something planned, a punishment for the guardians who had lashed out at the Monniks. Munkustrap suspected some sort of massacre. When Macavity was entertaining the Monniks, warming them up for the Jellicles' punishment, that was when Munkustrap would strike. As Leviticus' second favorite once again, he would be up near Macavity. Hopefully, his brother would have no time to block his spell (Mistoffelees had taught him how to hurl lethal magic).

If the Monniks acted like Monniks, then when Munkustrap attacked Macavity, that was Mistoffelees' cue to pull himself out of the canal and wreak as much magical chaos as he could, aiming especially at any guards blocking Jellicles. Hopefully, the Jellicles would join in and save Mistoffelees.

That was the plan, at least.

There was one more thing to do. After his magical crash course, Munkustrap helped Mistoffelees (now Quaxo again) back into the canal before he called some other Monniks over to take his place. He went off in search of Macavity.

"Oi! Mac! Get your tail out here!"

Macavity growled as he emerged from Munkustrap's old den, aiming a pawful of claws at Munkustrap's face. Munkustrap easily dodged the swipe.

"What's this I hear about you getting my queen?"

"What?" Macavity snarled at Munkustrap again. He smelled like Demeter, and like Demeter's fear. Munkustrap had probably interrupted him during a rape. He bristled at the thought of Macavity hurting Demeter like that.

"My queen. Demeter. From the stories I'm hearing, she was set to be _my _queen, but when yours ran off with her brother, of all things, you took mine."

"You want Demeter?" Macavity spat after saying the queen's name. "What do you want with her?"

"Same thing _you _want with her," Munkustrap answered. "A good lay with a queen terrified of me. And she's _mine_."

Macavity frowned, looking thoughtfully at Munkustrap. For his part, Munkustrap met his gaze. Finally, Macavity smiled, and he laughed. "You want her? Fine. I'll be a good brother, and share her with you tonight."

"What?" Munkustrap had hoped Macavity would say that, but he hadn't actually thought Macavity would give in so easily. "Why?"

Macavity grinned wickedly. "Because she'll hate the idea of yet another who isn't her precious _Munkustrap _touching her. Go on. Have your way with her. Bring more fear to her pretty eyes."

Munkustrap felt sick, but he forced a grin on his face. "Bring her out, then. I'll take her to my den. She won't even have the smell of her lover to comfort her…"

Macavity chuckled as he turned back into Munkustrap's old den. When he emerged, he was dragging Demeter with him. He gave her a shove into Munkustrap's paws.

Munkustrap closed his arms around Demeter, fondling her lightly with one paw. Demeter whimpered and sobbed, burying her face in her paws.

"Buh-bye, kitties," Macavity said, waving them off. "Go have fun now, Kinny! And don't forget to bring her back in the morning, or it'll be your tail…!"

Munkustrap rolled his eyes and dragged Demeter off to the den he had claimed as his own. It was the little hideout he and Tugger had found, way back when they were kittens. Over the years, they had come close to outgrowing it, but instead, they managed to enlarge it. It was still very small for a den, but it was very secure. No one could spy on the cats within, not without being caught.

Demeter didn't put up much of a fight. She just sobbed and let Munkustrap push her into the den. He let the scrap of blanket used as a door fall into place before he turned to look at her in the dim light. She had curled up in a corner, her tail tight between her legs, knees to her chest, and face hidden in her paws.

"Demeter…" Munkustrap closed his eyes and reached up, pulling off his collar. "Deme, please, don't cry…"

Demeter froze when Munkustrap's voice changed from Ritzkin's harsh rasp to his own. She slowly lifted her tear-stained face from her paws, her eyes going wide when she saw Munkustrap before her. "M-Munkus?"

Munkustrap smiled, dropping to his knees by Demeter's side. "Deme… I… I'm not dead. I'm here now, Deme. I came back for you… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I was late… but I'm here now…"

Demeter reached for Munkustrap, her paws trembling. Munkustrap gathered her paws in his, bringing them to his lips to kiss them. A moment later, he had his arms full of a sobbing, shaking queen. "Munkus! Munkustrap, you're not dead! You're not dead! You're… you're…" She dissolved into tears again.

Munkustrap held Demeter all night, softly kissing her tears away. "I love you," he whispered, over and over again. The rest of the night was spent telling her his story, from why he killed Deuteronomy ("I knew you wouldn't do that!" Demeter had cried) to how he got the collar ("Do you think they knew this would happen?") to his true identity ("So… you really _are _Ritzkin? And… I really _am _supposed to be your queen?") to his plan to save the Jellicles.

Demeter was silent, her paws curling in the fur of Munkustrap's chest. "You… you're going to die? Tomorrow?"

"I'm going to kill Macavity tomorrow."

"And your plan involves your death."

"Macavity's going to kill the guardians tomorrow. Alonzo, Admetus, Plato, Tumblebrutus… he's going to _kill _them, Deme! I have to stop him…"

Demeter closed her eyes, pressing her face into her paws again. "You're going to die. You've come back from the dead… just to tell me you're going to die."

"Deme…" It _did _sound cruel when she put it that way, but Munkustrap couldn't have… he couldn't just… "I couldn't die without saying good-bye to you…" he whispered.

"The tribe always was safe in your paws," Demeter whispered back, her voice choked with tears. "I always felt safe knowing that you were there, protecting us." She wiped her face with her paws before looking up at Munkustrap. "I suppose a queen couldn't ask for more from her mate."

Her mate. Munkustrap and Demeter had talked about mating in the past, but Demeter had never felt comfortable with that, and Munkustrap had never pushed her. "Deme…"

"You do… still want to mate with me… don't you?" Her voice was soft, hesitant.

Munkustrap cupped her face in his paws, kissing her gently. "Yes, Demeter… yes. I'd love to be your mate."

Demeter returned the kiss, wrapping her paws around Munkustrap's neck and drawing him down to the makeshift bed…

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

Title: The End (11/11)

Rating: PG-13 for things not in this chapter

Warnings: There will be character deaths

Notes: This is it. The end. The end of the Ritzkin Arc, the finale, as it were. This is where choices are made, fates are decided, and Leviticus (modeled after the Godfather), finally shows his face.

There will be an epilogue.

You really should read the Ritzkin Arc in order to understand what's going on. I know it's long. Bear with me…

I do not own Cats…

_**

* * *

**_

The End

* * *

It was all supposed to be a dream, a horrible dream. Munkustrap was supposed to wake up, alone in his den, and find that the Monniks were gone, Tugger was fine, and Deuteronomy wasn't dead. Instead, Munkustrap woke up in the makeshift den with Demeter curled up at his side. He managed a weak smile. That was the one part he didn't mind about all of this. Demeter was beautiful. So beautiful.

Munkustrap woke Demeter with a kiss, and she smiled at him, a shy but pleased expression. Munkustrap relaxed. He had been so afraid that mating with her so soon after Macavity would be a huge mistake. Demeter had insisted she was fine, darkly muttering something about how it wasn't the first time Macavity had hurt her.

"I love you," Munkustrap murmured, cupping her face with one paw.

"Wait." Demeter reached up and unfastened the illusion collar (Munkustrap hadn't wanted to risk someone learning the truth while he slept). "Say that again."

Munkustrap smiled and kissed Demeter. "I love you. So much. I've loved you for years. I will always love you."

Demeter kissed Munkustrap between each sentence, eventually just curling against his chest, purring, though tears were beginning to roll down her face again. "Oh Munkus, don't leave me!"

"I'll do my best," Munkustrap said, hugging her tightly. "I'll do everything I can to not die… but I can't make any promises. I have to ki-"

"Kinny!" Macavity's voice interrupted them, and Demeter gasped, hurriedly wrapping the collar back around Munkustrap's neck.

"Go in the corner and look scared," Munkustrap whispered. "Ruffle your fur! I love you…"

"I love you too," Demeter whispered, pressing herself as far away from Munkustrap as she could.

"Kinny, come on, or you are going to miss the show." Macavity crawled into the den and grinned. "Did you have fun with 'your' queen?"

"She's back there." Munkustrap gestured to Demeter, pushing his way past Macavity. "Come on, then. Let's see this show of yours."

"You come too," Macavity said, grabbing Demeter by the scruff of her neck. "All the Jellicles are invited…"

Macavity led the other two out of the den and into the clearing, where cats were gathering. The Jellicles were in the front, with the queens holding kittens close. The guardians (and all the rest of the adult toms, like Gus) were a little further up, their paws tied, as they knelt on the tire, growling at the Monniks. After shoving Demeter in with the rest of the Jellicles (and they all grabbed her, hugging her, pulling her into the center to protect her from Macavity), Macavity beckoned Munkustrap up onto the tire with him. "Come on," he muttered. "You get to help kill them…"

Leviticus was also on the tire, and Tugger's body was crumpled behind it. Munkustrap tried to subtly study his friend. Was that a breath? Was Tugger dead? Was he still alive? His face was covered in dried blood, and it was spattered across his coat. What had Leviticus done to him?

Munkustrap turned away from Tugger as Leviticus started to speak, giving some speech about how he'd decided that these Jellicle toms were no longer needed. Quaxo wasn't up here, Munkustrap noticed. He glanced over the crowd, his eyes catching Demeter in the crowd. Bombalurina was smelling her fur, and Demeter was whispering something into her ear. Bombalurina's eyes widened and she turned to look at Munkustrap. On Demeter's other side, Jellylorum was also investigating the scents in Demeter's fur.

Of course! Munkustrap had taken off the collar – Demeter had some of _his _scent on her! She was spreading the word… the queens would know that he was here, was going to help… and they'd help too. The way Bombalurina clenched her paw, the way Cassandra set her jaw… they wanted to fight. Munkustrap closed his eyes for a moment. They knew they should fight. The Jellicles would survive.

Opening his eyes, Munkustrap met Demeter's gaze one more time. _I love you. Don't forget me…_

As Leviticus closed his speech, Macavity stepped up, grabbing the back of Alonzo's head and yanking it back. Alonzo hissed. "Kinny, care to do the honors of the first kill?"

"I'd love to," Munkustrap answered, his voice sounding hollow. He pulled his arm back, as if he were about to slash Alonzo's throat open, but when he lashed forward, he shoved his magic out like Mistoffelees had taught him, pushing it into his brother. Macavity was right next to him. He couldn't possibly miss.

The ginger tom screamed, staggering back. Munkustrap dropped to his knees, clinging to the tire with his paws. His head was spinning, and he could feel the blood roaring in his ears. In front of him, Macavity was toppling backward, off the tire, crumpling like a rag doll in slow motion. Demeter screamed, but it wasn't pain. It was a battle cry. The Monniks screamed. Leviticus gave a shout… Munkustrap could smell magic. Mistoffelees? He couldn't see the tux. He couldn't see his own paws any more. Claws sunk into his back, and he shouted, but the pain quickly subsided. Much better. Munkustrap could smell blood. Was it his blood? Was it Tugger's blood he was smelling? There was a lot of blood around…

**

* * *

**


End file.
